


nsfw blurbs and ficlets

by zhuzhubi



Series: mini requests [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: a separate collection for my smutty blurbs/ficlets
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: mini requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901263
Kudos: 68





	1. reid x gn!reader accidental porn watching

**Author's Note:**

> all requests from tumblr @zhuzhubii

You’re not really sure how exactly you ended up here, sprawled across Spencer’s lap on the couch in your living room and listening to him blather about something with slurred words. You think it might have something to do with a little (okay, _a lot_ ) too much tequila and talking him into playing a drinking game -

_Hear me out - BS, but every time you guess right, the other person takes a shot_

_BS? Like, like ‘bullshit?’_

_Y-you’ve never played BS!?_

_Um…no?_

_Okay, okay - so this is how you play…_

\- but honestly? You can’t really seem to make yourself think about it too hard - everything is warm and fuzzy (and a little spinny), and you’re having a good time listening to your best friend’s (distinctly less coherent than usual) ramble about…astrophysics? You think?

He somehow ends talking about foreign policy and its impact on the scientific community and -

You shoot up in your seat, bracing yourself against his shoulder when the room starts turning a little too much. He looks at you expectantly, face flushed from the liquor, and it takes you a moment to remember what you were going to say, but you get there eventually, “Let’s watch a foreign film!”

You reach over him for the remote before he gets the chance to respond and flick on the television, scrolling through Netflix until you find a random film that looks interesting enough. “Translate for me?” you turn to Spencer and ask, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” he replies even though he doesn’t yet know what language the film is in.

To be honest you’re not really sure what language it is either - something Eastern European maybe? - but Spencer seems to understand it, though his translations are a little muddled from the alcohol. The movie doesn’t seem to make a whole lot of sense, although to be fair Spencer keeps trailing off in the middle of his sentences, so that’s definitely not helping. Anyway, it’s got some action scenes and is entertaining enough, and then -

You and Spencer suck in a simultaneous breath when the two characters on screen start shedding their clothes, diving into heated kisses and reaching lower, lower, lower…

Neither of you says anything, eyes glued firmly to the screen and not daring to chance a glance at the other. You can feel the tendrils of arousal start to twist in your belly as the lovers on screen go further and further and further, their bodies on full display. You hope desperately that your desire isn’t too obvious -

Spencer shifts in his seat next to you, sucking in a shaky breath. You instinctively turn your head and _wow_ \- his jaw is cracked open a little, pupils blown wide. You can’t stop yourself from letting your eyes drop down to his lap - he’s spread his legs a little, leaving the distinct tent in his pants on display as one of his hands creeps ever-so-slowly up his thigh. Suddenly you don’t care about being discreet anymore and you a soft, needy moan escape your lips.

He turns to look at you at the noise, and you meet his eyes for a drawn out second before letting your gaze flicker between his face and his bulge. He freezes for a moment before letting his hand continue to trail higher and higher, pausing just before reaching his target and raising an eyebrow in your direction. You lick your lips and breathe out a, “Yes,” and he gasps, palming himself over the fabric of his pants holding eye-contact as he bucks into his hand.

He reaches up to unbuckle his belt, unzipping himself and dipping a hand below his waistband. The sight of him touching himself even beneath the fabric is mesmerizing, and you find yourself following almost without realizing it, gasping when he tugs his pants and underwear down a little. He pulls his cock out and lets it rest against his belly, giving lazy strokes to the underside as pre-cum beads out of the tip and leaves a damp spot on his shirt. 

Your breath hitches at the sight and you’re quick to follow, baring your lower half to him and teasing him by speeding up the motions of your hand. He shudders with arousal, unable to hold back a groan when you lock eyes. He curls his long fingers around himself, matching your pace and flicking his wrist on the upstroke, thumbing at the head every so often. 

All too quickly, his movements start to stutter as he approaches his orgasm, a near-constant stream of gasps and moans melding with your own as he chases his high. He doesn’t look away when he finally reaches his peak, his release making a mess of his shirt - instead, he keeps holding your gaze, his breath hitching as he shudders through the aftershocks. His blissed out expression (and the knowledge that he’s watching) is enough to push you over the edge, your own climax washing over you as you try to catch your breath, letting your head fall onto the back of the couch and looking up at him through hooded eyes. 

To the chorus of the movie in the background - no longer in the midst of a sex scene - you mumble out, “We should do that again sometime.”

You can hear the smile in his voice when he lets out a breathy, “Yeah.”

 _Thank god_ for drinking games and unexpectedly pornographic foreign films.


	2. leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> office sex except in the archive room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a continuation of 'reid likes reader in leather' from my sfw blurb collection, but its not necessary to read that to enjoy the smut below lol

(y/n) and Spencer have been dating for a few weeks now - ever since his confession after the case a few weeks ago - but, aside for a little bit of teasing about the leather thing, nothing beyond kissing (and maybe some feeling up, if he’s being totally honest) has happened yet. Which is actually _more_ than he’s done by this point with any of his exes - he keeps surprising himself with just how arousing he finds the thought of her because he’s never been the type of guys to…well, to _think with his dick_.

And, if it wasn’t already clear from the teasing, (y/n) is having the time of her life soaking in his admiration, especially the newly-discovered sexual side of things. 

It’s a work day and every time (y/n) stalks by his desk, Spencer blushes and squirms a little in his seat. She’s wearing a leather jacket - the same one from that case - and it’s putting some, ah, definitely _not work appropriate_ thoughts in his head. And he just _knows_ she’s doing it on purpose - on the most recent pass he was forced to readjust his pants (he’s adamantly pretending it’s just from sitting in the same position for too long and definitely _not_ because of their increasing tightness in the groin area), and he could’ve _sworn_ he saw her smirk.

Spencer is about halfway to just finishing in his pants, right there at his desk, when (y/n) drops a file on his desk, startling him a little. Just when he thinks she’s about to walk away, she leans over ever-so-slightly and mumbles, “Archive room in five,” before walking back to her own desk with coy nonchalance. He can barely contain his excited gasp, and can’t take his eyes off of her. She glances up from her work with a sly grin, making brief eye contact so that Spencer knows _exactly_ what’s about to happen. 

The five minutes absolutely crawl by. Spencer tries to refocus himself on his work, but fails miserably - his minds is completely consumed with thoughts of how the leather will feel under his hands, of peeling it off of her to reach the soft skin beneath, of pressing her into the wall and the delicious feeling of his crotch against hers -

(y/n) stands, a few files in arm, and walks off, disappearing around the corner he knows leads to the archive room. He manages to wait almost a full minute before hurrying after her, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling forward _just-so_ to try and make his erection less obvious. 

He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open. He’s just barely had enough time to shut it behind himself when (y/n) is on him, pressing her mouth to his and pulling back only to lunge forward once again, wrapping hands around his ass and pulling his hips to hers, smirking against his lips when he gasps at the sensation.

Spencer tangles his fingers through her hair and spins the two of them around, slamming her back against the door and nipping at her neck. He spreads his legs a little and bucks into her, the feeling of his cock pressing against the zip of his pants teetering between pleasurable and uncomfortable. She grins and looks down at his bulge, panting out “Excited, are we?” as she sneaks a hand between them to palm him over the fabric. 

Spencer chuckles, the sound rumbling low in his chest, and pushes his hips forward a little, trailing his hands down her back and dipping his fingertips under her waistband as he does it. In one swift motion, he drops them lower to cup her ass, simultaneously trailing wet kisses along her jawline. She gasps, and now is his turn to smirk, “Maybe, but I think I could say the same for you.”

Her response is to start fumbling with his belt, undoing the clasp with practiced ease and moving to unbutton his pants as soon as it’s out of the way. Spencer sucks in a breath and catches her hand, whispering out, “Wait,” as if he’s just now remembered that they need to be quiet. 

She raises a brow when he doesn’t continue, stilling her hand but leaving it resting against the outline of his cock. He finally manages to stutter out, “A-are you sure you wanna do this at work?” unable to stop himself from shifting his hips, seeking the pleasurable friction he’s grown used to by now.

“I’m sure if you are,” (y/n) replies, he eyes softening a little, “But we can stop if you don’t want to keep going.”

His pupils dilate with arousal and she knows he _definitely_ wants to keep going. His voice is low with arousal, nearly a growl when he responds, “I want to,” releasing his grasp on her hands, the message obvious. 

She grins and continues undoing his pants, tugging them and his underwear down just enough to get at what she wants. She lets his cock rest in her palm, feeling the weight of him as pre-cum drips onto her wrist, but keeping her hand painfully still, relishing in the soft whimper Spencer can’t quite hold back. 

He looks down at himself, at his length resting in her hand, and feels a new surge of arousal rush through him. Suddenly he can’t bear to wait any longer, and he immediately starts pawing at the zipper of her own pants, somehow managing to get them off dispute the disorganized urgency of his movements. He pushes them down by the waistband, dragging her underwear down along with time, and teasing a finger over her clit as he reaches towards her core.

As soon as he feels the hot wetness pooling out of her he smirks, mumbling, “And you were teasing _me_ for being excited.”

Shifts her hips so that one of his fingers dips inside and he sucks in a breath. “Shut up and fuck me,” she growls, leaning in so that her lips are just millimeters away from his and her breath tickles his face.

He chokes back a groan, still somewhat mindful of the fact that they’re supposed to be working, and shoves her back into the door once again, hoisting her up by the hips and capturing her lips in a frantic open-mouthed kiss as he ruts against her. She wraps her legs around him, tugging on his hair and relishing in how worked up he’s gotten.

She reaches a hand down to try and guide him into place and he gets the message, pushing her up a little and gasping when the head of his cock brushes against her entrance. He looks at her for affirmation once more, receiving a nod and a teasing kiss in return, before pushing inside and soaking in the feeling of her surrounding his cock - he’s no stranger to sex, but he’s never felt this close to orgasm so quickly.

His body is screaming at him to move, but he forces himself to keep still, waiting for (y/n) to acclimate to the feeling. She reaches a hand down to start circling over her clip, shifting her hips and gasping out, “fuck me, Spencer, come one - fuck me!” and he takes it as his cue, letting her slide up and down against the wall as he bucks into her, so enamored with and aroused by her he can barely hold a steady pace.

Before he realizes it, he’s growling out, “You’ve been teasing me all day, haven’t you? So desperate to be fucked you had to have me right here at work -”

She smirks and interrupts him, growling back, “You’re the one who popped an erection just looking at me, sounds like you’re the desperate one, huh Spencer? So aroused by me you’ve been hard at your desk all day - don’t think I didn’t notice that, Doctor -”

And it sends him over the edge, his orgasm rushing over him as he releases into her, burying his face into her neck with a groan as it cascades through his limbs. She’s soon to follow, finishing with a yelp and clenching around him as he shudders through the aftershocks, panting against her skin as she rides out her own high. 

They stay in that position for a moment, soaking in the afterglow as he softens inside of her, until he’s forced to put her down. Even then, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, nuzzling against her hair and tracing patterns down her back.

Someone walks by just outside the archive room - their voice clearly audible through the walls - and the pair jolts back to reality, scrambling to pull up their pants and fix their hair. Once they’ve both redressed, Spencer pulls open the door without taking the time to come up with a plan, leaving (y/n) no choice but to follow and just _hope_ no one questions it. His face is beautifully flushed with mild embarrassment (though he can’t quite wipe off the satisfied smirk that pulls at his lips).

They make it back to their desks without any hiccups, settling down and getting back to their reports, trying (and failing) to stop themselves from stealing glances at the other. Just when he’s starting to think they got away with it, Morgan leans over from the desk next to him and says, “You and (y/n) were gone for a long time…” with a sly grin and Spencer’s blush returns in full force. 

He mumbles out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” in response, conspicuously averting his gaze.

“Right,” Morgan relies knowingly, smirking as he returns to his own paperwork.

Despite her own embarrassment, (y/n) can’t stop a giggle from escaping as Spencer sputters.

Next time (and there _will_ be a next time) maybe they should wait for the office to clear out a little bit first.


	3. finish line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothed sex

It starts like this: you’re watching a movie in your apartment (because you have the better television), curled up on the couch together and enjoying the weekend. It’s something you’ve both seen before, so really it’s no surprise when you end up leaning closer and closer and closer instead of paying attention, pressing your lips to his in kisses that start out soft and chaste and quickly become heated and wet. He nips along your jawline and you tangle fingers through his hair, feeling his breath shudder across your neck as he trails his hands down your back.

You’ve never gone further than kissing, but you find yourself imagining what it’ll be like as his hands dip underneath your shirt, his pupils dilating at the feeling of your skin beneath his hands. You reach up to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, watching his reaction closely to make sure it’s okay. He nods even though you never asked the question out loud, gasping as you pull open his shirt and brush your hands up his chest, teasing at one of his nipples and startling yourself with his soft moan.

He reaches out to do the same in return, pawing over your chest over your shirt before suddenly deciding he wants it off and near-frantically pulling it up from the waistline. You’re all too happy to oblige, pulling it over your head and leading his hands to the clasp of your bra, a sudden confidence overtaking you as he lets it fall from your shoulders. You expected to feel embarrassed when someone finally saw you like this, but you don’t feel that way at all - Spencer is so obviously delighted by the sight, it’s impossible to think he finds your appearance anything but lovely. 

He lunges forwards to kiss you once again, over your lips and across your cheeks, trailing down your neck and across your chest, landing at one of your nipples and closing his mouth around it, letting his teeth brush against you just shy of too often, a hand coming up to tease at the other as you writhe beneath him. You clasp your hands around the back of his head, pulling him into you and feeling soft puffs of air as he chuckles against your chest. 

He pulls back a little and you almost whine at the loss of contact before he pulls you into his lap, settling his hands at your waist and stroking steadily up and down over your sides. It’s fantastic being chest to chest with him like this, kissing him as you straddle his lap -

You feel a wet heat pool out of you and retract - _I shouldn’t be so turned on just from kissing him, what am I? A horny teenager? -_

His brow furrows in confusion when you pull back and he stutters out a, “W-we can stop if you want to, I don’t want you tell feel like you have to -”

“No!” you interrupt, “You haven’t done anything wrong, I just…I don’t want you to think that…” you trail off, hoping he’ll somehow catch your drift even though you’re being unreasonably vague to expect him to understand.

“That…?” he prompts when you let the conversation lapse into silence.

You suck in a breath, “I don’t want you to think that…I dunno, that I’m _too easy_ or, or I’m some kind of _raging horn-dog_ just because I-I get wet really easily okay? And…I -”

He reaches up to brush his fingers across your flushed cheeks, guiding you to look him in the eye as he says, “I don’t think that at all, everyone’s different - I know that’s cliche, but it’s true. And besides I’ve never um - I’ve never done this before, so it’s not like I have anything to compare you to anyway?” he pauses and scrunches his lips together before continuing,

“I-I feel like that maybe came out wrong? I’m not trying to compare you to anyone else, that’s…the _opposite_ of what I’m saying actually - um, I guess all I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter to me if you produce a ton of-of vaginal lubrication or not. ‘Wetness’ isn’t even necessarily an indicator of female arousal - the vagina responds to physical stimulation in the genital area and starts producing lubrication as a response - ” 

Spencer cuts himself off, taking in a deep breath as a nervous flush to match your own paints his face, “A-anyway, you’re not the only one who, um…” 

It’s your turn to look on in confusion, cocking your head to the side a little as you try to figure out what he means. He squirms under your gaze, unable to force out whatever he’s trying to say. Instead he clears his throat and moves his hands to your hips, pulling towards himself just enough so that you can feel it, but not enough to actually force you to move.

“C-can I…?” he stutters out and you nod, too curious to really be nervous anymore.

He just sits there blushing for a second before scooting you forward on his lap, pulling your hips to meet his and -

You gasp, glancing down between you at the bulge in his pants you were too preoccupied to notice before. He leans, his breath tickling your ear as he whispers, “You-you’re not the only one.”

You feel a new rush of heat and embrace it this time, shifting your hips and gasping as you feel the outline of his cock through his pants, picking up a rhythm as he spreads his legs and bucks up into you. You’re dangerously close to finishing just like this, without even unbuttoning your pants, but you don’t have it in you to stop and try to make it last - the fact that he’s so turned on by you is endlessly arousing, and he’s obviously feeling the same, though obviously in reverse.

He’s right there with you, gasping and moaning, unsure of where to rest his gaze because he wants to see all of you all the time. He pulls you into a kiss as his pants grow frantic, his hips stuttering as he finishes with a yelp and shudders beneath you, releasing into his pants and rocking himself through the aftershocks. The whole thing - the act of watching and _feeling_ him orgasm - sends you over the edge right after, the rushing radiating outward as you bury your face in his neck, your mouth resting open against his jawline.

“That was…” Spencer mumbles, seemingly at a loss for words. This time, you know exactly what he means when he trails off, so you lift your head a little and smile against his cheek, breathing out, “Yeah…” because nothing else needs to be said. 


End file.
